JUST YOU
by Ulid Wu
Summary: Tao yang harus mengubah perilaku buruk Yifan yang susah diubah namun dibalik perilaku Yifan itu ia menyimpan beribu duka yang ia simpan sendiri karena Yifan hanya ingin tao selalu berada disisinya. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Meskipun pada akhirnya yifan tetap harus pergi meninggalkan tao [BAD SUMMARY] (gak pinter bikin summary maaf T.T) GS for Uke #EVENTKRISTAODAY. oneshoot


**JUST YOU**

Author : Ulid Wu

Pairing : KRISTAO/TAORIS/FANTAO/WUYIFAN & HUANGZITAO

Cast : Zhoumi, Angela, Xiaoming, Oh Sehun

Genre : Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated : T

Disclaimer : SEMUA TOKOH DISINI MILIK DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI DAN TUHAN BESERTA ORANG TUA. TAO MILIK KRIS. KRIS MILIK ini benar – benar **MURNI** dari otak saya

WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Typo(s) everywhere,dll [JIKA TIDAK MENYUKAI BOYXBOY LEKAS PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI !]. Bahasa sedikit aneh dan mohon dimaklumi.

Summary : Tao seorang model dan penyanyi terkenal yang tengah naik daun sekaligus berstatus sebagai tunangan Yifan mantan model terkenal yang telah terbuang dari masyarakat karena sekarang menjadi pecandu narkoba dan minuman keras. Tao yang harus mengubah perilaku buruk Yifan yang susah diubah namun dibalik perilaku Yifan itu ia menyimpan beribu duka yang ia simpan sendiri karena Yifan hanya ingin tao selalu berada disisinya. Baginya itu sudah cukup. Meskipun pada akhirnya yifan tetap harus pergi meninggalkan tao [BAD SUMMARY] (gak pinter bikin summary maaf T.T) **GS for Uke** #EVENTKRISTAODAY

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari judul lagu "Tum Hi Ho" dan Film Tum Hi Ho ini sendiri yang saya lihat sekali dilaptop milik teman disekolah xD. Saya sedikit menggunakan alur cerita didalam film tersebut namun ada beberapa perubahan.

Sangat disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Tum Hi Ho saat membaca ff ini

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Maafkan saya jika cerita ini ngawur,aneh,absrud, membuat perut mual dan tidak dapat dipahami dengan bahasa manusia T.T. Saya menulis ff kedua saya dikhususkan untuk Teteh tersayang Tity dan tentunya untuk KrisTaoHardShipper :*

.

.

.

.

.

"dan pemenang penghargaan sebagai penyanyi solo paling terpopuler tahun ini adalah..." suara MC membuat para tamu diacara penghargaan paling besar di china itu berharap – harap cemas siapa yang akan terpilih sebagai penyanyi paling populer ditahun ini. Termasuk gadis berusia 22 tahun berwajah manis bermata panda dengan rambut lurus sepunggung berwarna sehitam mutiara yang ikut dalam nominasi diacara penghargaan tersebut

"adalah..." MC masih menggantung kalimatnya

"adalah... Huang Zi Tao penyanyi solo paling populer tahun ini, yeah Congratulation " ucap MC itu memberi Applause meriah dan tamu – tamu disana ikut memberi applause. Namja berwajah manis bermata panda itu maju menuju panggung dengan wajah berseri – seri. Yap dia adalah Huang Zi Tao Model dan penyanyi cantik yang tengah naik daun.

"Selamat Tao" MC menjabat tangan tao yang tengah tersenyum manis sangat manis

.

.

.

.

*Another Side*

"selamat, kau menang lagi. Satu gelas lagi untuk kekasih manisku" Yifan pria berusia 25 tahun yang berstatus tunangan Tao itu meminum segelas alkohol berkadar tinggi dalam satu tegukan. Ia duduk tepat menghadap televisi yang berada diatasnya dengan tersenyum miris.

"Kau lihat betapa manisnya dia ? betapa indahnya suaranya saat bernyanyi. Itu benar – benar sangat indah" seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun bertanya pada kawannya yang tengah meminum bir dan melihat kearah televisi yang terpasang diatas yang tempatnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Yifan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak mereka memang agak dekat hanya saja Yifan duduk membelakangi mereka.

"kau benar Zhin, dia sangat mempesona dan terlihat menggoda dengan bibir tipis itu" pria yang meminum bir menyaut dengan semangat

"Tapi sayang dia telah memiliki seorang tunangan Leo" pria yang dipanggil Zhin menyahut

"hahaha.. maksudmu WuYifan ? si model tak laku itu ? ku pikir dia hanya seorang supir dari Tao atau pembantu dirumah Tao, dia tidak pantas sama sekali bersanding dengan Tao yang begitu indah" Pria bernama Leo itu berkata sarkastis diiringi senyum miring mengejek

"ya, Yifan seperti benalu dalam kehidupan Tao. Kemanapun tao pergi ia selalu mengikutinya, apakah ia pengangguran hingga harus setiap waktu berada didekat tao ? benar – benar pria malang. Hahaha" ucap Zhin yang kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak bersama tanpa menyadari keberadaan sosok Yifan yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka.

Mata yifan memerah, Air matanya menetes, ia sedari tadi telah mencoba menahan agar air matanya tak menetes dengan terus meneguk alkoholnya, namun tawa itu memekakkan telinganya. Yifan benar – benar merasa sangat tak pantas berada didekat tao lagi.

SRAK

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar melewati dua orang pria yang masih tertawa itu. Lalu tiba – tiba salah satu dari laki – laki itu tersedak ludahnya.

"i..itu tadi Yifan kan?"

"kurasa iya.. tapi biarlah. Biar ia sadar dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan tao"

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa tadi malam yifan ge meninggalkan..."

"oh Astaga fan gege apa yang terjadi denganmu" pertanyaan tao terpotong karena terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Yifan yang benar – benar berantakan dengan keadaan yifan yang duduk menekuk lututnya menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya tampan namun tak pernah ia rawat kembali sejak tao menjadi artis

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri" ucap yifan dingin. Namun tao tetap berjalan kearah yifan dengan air matanya yang telah menetes.

"Aku disini ge hiks, aku tetap akan disini tak peduli hiks , seberapa inginnya kau menyuruhku pergi karena aku akan tetap bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun hiks" ucap tao sedikit terisak seraya memeluk tubuh yifan dari samping

"orang – orang itu benar zi, aku hanya benalu dalam hidupmu. Aku benar – benar tidak berguna" ucap yifan lirih yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya

"aku tidak peduli orang lain mau berkata apa tentang gege, yang ku pedulikan hanya yifan gege selalu berada disampingku, bersamaku disini" ucap tao tegas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada yifan

"tapi zi.. ak..."

"Jangan pedulikan ucapan orang lain ge" tao memotong ucapan yifan

"sekarang berdiri dan bersihkan tubuh gege, pasti gege lelahkan karena menungguku sedari tadi" ucap tao dengan membantu yifan berdiri

"mandilah sayang, wo ai ni" suruh tao lalu mencium kilat bibir yifan dan mendorongnya kearah kamar mandi

Ada setitik harapan baru yang yifan terima kembali. Bibir tebal merah pucatnya tersenyum kecil seiring berjalan menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

S  
K  
I  
P  
.

.

.

Kini yifan dan tao sedang berada dalam mobil. Jadwal tao hari ini adalah menyanyi disebuah acara televisi dichina.

"Ge~" panggil tao lembut dengan menggenggam tangan kanan yifan. Yifan hanya menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis pada tao.

"Berhentilah segera ge" ucap tao lalu mengangkat tangan kanan yifan lembut dan mengecup jari – jari yifan.

"..."

"gege sudah terlalu jauh, aku tidak ingin gege semakin kecanduan. Ku mohon ge, berhentilah" tao masih setia menasihati yifan meski respon yang yifan berikan hanya diam namun ia tau yifan mendengarkan semua perkataannya

"..."

"apa gege mau kita pergi ke tempat rehabilitasi ?" tanya tao

"..."

"baiklah, terserah yifan-gege saja. Aku harap gege mau mendengarkan ucapanku karena itu semua demi kebaikan yifan-ge" ucap tao mengakhiri percakapan yang ia lakukan sendiri sedari tadi. Tao terlalu malas menasihati yifan.

Yifan melirik sekilas kearah tao yang sudah melepas genggaman pada tangannya. Tao memilih melihat kearah jendela.

"Maafkan aku sayang" batin yifan menangis. bukannya ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dan nasihat tao bahkan yifan pernah mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memakai narkoba dan minum alkohol lagi. Namun semuanya gagal karena ia tak tau harus melampiaskan amarahnya pada siapa saat mendengar celotehan tak mengenakkan dari orang lain tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Yifan kini berada di sebuah bar yang ramai pengunjung diiringi music DJ yang keras ia tengah bersama dengan seorang pria yang tinggi dan tubuhnya tak kalah kekar dengan yifan. Namanya Zhoumi, ia adalah mantan asistent yifan dimasa lalu. Meskipun umurnya lebih tua dari yifan 5 tahun namun ia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari Zhoumi ge ?" tanya yifan dengan suara dingin lalu meminum alkohol dalam gelas genggamannya dengan sekali teguk.

"hhh.. sebenarnya aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu yifan agar bisa masuk dalam dunia permodelan kembali, tapi.. apakah kau masih mengkonsumsi narkoba?" tanya zhoumi sedikit memelankan suaranya agar ia tidak membuat yifan tersinggung

" kemarin aku memakainya" jawab kris seadanya

"astaga yifan, apakah kau benar – benar pecandu berat? Apa tao tidak tau jika kelakuanmu begini huh?" tanya zhoumi sedikit kesal

"Tao tau, aku sering dinasihatinya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengkonsumsinya karena hanya barang itu yang membuatku tenang dan sedikit melupakan lontaran – lontaran pedas yang ditujukan padaku" jawab kris dengan menuangkan alkohol dalam gelasnya lalu meneguknya lagi.

"bagaimana kau bisa bekerja kembali menjadi model jika kau tetap begini yifan" ucap zhoumi frustasi

"Aku Hanya perlu Tao disampingku. selamanya" ucap yifan singkat, namun zhoumi tertegun mendengar pernyataan yifan. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa cinta yifan begitu besar pada tao.

"tapi yifan kau taukan bahwa tao adalah artis terkenal. Ia banyak dikenal bahkan sampai di luar negeri. Dan kau tau yifan? Kemungkinan tao akan jatuh hati pada pria lain yang lebih baik darimu itu sangat besar, mungkin 90%. Itu jika perilakumu tetap begini yifan" Zhoumi memberikan sebuah pemahaman pada yifan yang menurut zhoumi akan sedikit mengubah yifan kedepannya

SRAK

Tiba – tiba yifan berdiri dan menatap zhoumi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan antara marah,kecewa dan mungkin sedih (?) entahlah hanya yifan dan tuhan yang tau.

"baguslah jika zitao telah menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku. Aku permisi, selamat malam zhoumi gege" ucap yifan dengan suara sedikit bergetar ia berjalan meninggalkan zhoumi yang hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar

.

.

.

"kemana minumanku, arrgghh" gumam yifan frustasi sambil mengacak – acak dapur, ruang tamu, bahkan sampai tempat tidurnya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

CLIK

Tao berjalan memasuki apartemennya dengan yifan, Yap tao dan yifan memang telah lama tinggal bersama semenjak mereka bertunangan. Lalu ia menghidupkan lampu utama di apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya tao mendapati apartemennya acak – acakan karena seingatnya tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat bersama yifan, ia sudah membereskan apartemennya termasuk mebuang baik sisa – sisa maupun barang haram dan beberapa vodka yang yifan minum dalam kamar yifan yang belum terpakai.

"astaga, siapa yang memberantakkan ini" gumam tao sambil berjalan menyusuri apartemennya.

BRAK

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah dapur. Tao berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan ia kembali dikejutkan dengan keadaan wuyifan yang benar – benar miris. Tangan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"gege.." panggil tao lembut

"kau simpan dimana vodka dan kokainku brengsek" ucap yifan kasar. Oh ini pertanda tidak baik. Biasanya jika yifan telah berkata kasar akan berakhir dengan luka – luka disekujur tubuh molek tao karena tao lah yang akan mendapatkan imbas amarah yifan.

"sudah ku buang" ucap tao dingin namun terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Tao tak tega melihat yifan yang begitu terlihat frustasi.

"kembalikan padaku Bastrad" ucap yifan _sarkastis_

 _"tidak akan aku kembalikan, yifan gege harus mulai belajar tidak menggunakan barang dan minuman itu sebagai pelampias frustasi ge. Aku tak peduli meskipun gege mengataiku Jalang sekalipun. Aku tetap akan berusaha membuat yifan gege berhenti mengkonsumsi barang haram itu" ucap tao dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca – kaca_

 _Yifan berjalan mendekati tao._

 _PLAK_

 _Dengan teganya yifan menampar pipi tao hingga tao terjatuh dengan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah._

 _"hiks.." luntur sudah pertahanan tao agar tidak menangis. Bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan namun hatinya yang sakit karena tunangannya sendiri yang telah tega menamparnya hingga meneteskan setitik darah_

 _Yifan terdiam. Ia memandang tao dengan tatapan yang benar – benar sulit diartikan lalu ia mencengkram lengan kanan tao agar berdiri dengan sangat kasar._

 _"katakan. Katakan jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, cepat katakan HUANG ZI TAO" ucap kris dengan nada tinggi_

 _"Aku akan tetap mencintai yifan gege. Aku HUANG ZI TAO akan tetap mencintai WUYIFAN_ _ **SELAMANYA"**_ _ucap tao diiringi penekanan pada kata SELAMANYA. Lalu tao memeluk tubuh tinggi wuyifan erat_

 _"jangan begini ge~ , aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu hiks" ucap tao dengan terisak_

 _Yifan memejamkan matanya, ia mulai membalas pelukan tao._

 _"Bantu aku sayang, Bantu aku berubah" yifan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh langsing tao_

 _"pasti ge, mulai sekarang jangan pernah dengarkan kritikan pedas dari orang lain. Biarkan saja mereka berkata jelek tentang gege karena yang tau sifat dan tingkah laku gege yang sungguhnya hanya aku" ucap tao dengan mengecup perpotongan leher yifan lembut_

Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho  
Cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang

Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...  
Dirimu Dirimu

Tere liye hi jiya main  
Hidupku hanya untukmu

Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Aku telah memberikan hidupku untukmu

Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Kesetiaanmu lah yang telah menjagaku

Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Menghapus seluruh duka dari dalam hatiku

Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Bersamamu nasibku terjalin

Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..  
Setelah mendapatkanmu hidupku terasa sempurna

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Karena hanya kamu

Ab tum hi ho  
Sekarang hanya kamu

Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang

1 bulan kemudian

Tao merawat yifan dengan baik. Dari menenangkan yifan saat yifan mulai merasa tertekan dan frustasi tao selalu memeluk yifan erat dengan mengelus rambut pirang gelap yifan. Kemudian tao juga menyuapi yifan makan saat yifan tidak ingin makan sampai tao mencukur bulu – bulu halus yang tumbuh disekitar dagu yifan hingga yifan terlihat tampan kembali tidak urak – urakan seperti sebelumnya. Kini yifan sudah tidak mengkonsumsi koktain dan vodka lagi berkat kerja keras tao. Tao juga melarang yifan untuk mengantarkannya ke lokasi – lokasi tempatnya berkerja karena ia tidak ingin yifan tetap mengalami depresi.

"fan-ge~" panggil tao manja. Ia tengah duduk dalam pangkuan yifan dengan mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru milik yifan yang hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya sampai 5 cm dari lutut karena tinggi yifan dan tao tidak terlampau jauh. Hanya saja badan kris kekar sedangkan tao langsing dan seksi. #uhuy xD

"kenapa sayangku" tanya yifan lembut dengan mengelus rambut sehitam mutiara dan selembut bulu gagak itu.

"malam ini aku diundang diacara pernikahan Xiaoming gege dengan Angela jie – jie, dan mereka mengatakan aku harus datang bersama yifan-gege. Jadi gege tidak boleh menolak undangan ini ya Tuan Wu" ucap tao memasang wajah imutnya dengan terkekeh menundukkan kepalanya.

"kkkk... baiklah Nyonya Wu. Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, everywhere" yifan terkekeh. Wajahnya benar – benar menandakan kebahagiaan yang tiada taranya

CUP

Tao menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir merah pucat milik yifan

"aku mencintai yifan gege" ucap tao tanpa melepas bibirnya dari bibir yifan

"aku juga mencintaimu sayang, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah hidupku, nafasku adalah dirimu" ucap yifan lalu memagut bibir tao lembut.

Ditemani langit senja cerah berwarna kemerahan yang akan menenggelamkan matahari itu dua insan manusia yang saling mecintai itu duduk di balkon apartemen mereka dengan sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu hanya ada cinta yang terpancar.

.

.

.

.

Bintang – bintang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rembulan ikut serta menerangi indahnya malam yang cerah. Huang Zi Tao duduk dimeja rias memberi sedikit polesan pada wajahnya.

"kau terlihat lebih cantik dan indah dari biasanya sayang" tiba – tiba yifan berucap dengan melangkah ke arah tao yang tengah duduk didepan cermin di meja rias.

"terima kasih fan-ge" tao memberi senyum manisnya, lalu ia bangkit dan berbalik melihat kearah yifan yang memakai Jaket dan Celana levis berwarna biru. Tao mengerutkan dahinya

"kenapa gege belum berganti baju" tanya tao lembut dengan mengelus kedua pipi yifan

"aku sudah berganti pakaian sayang, ini sudah pakai paling bagus yang ku punya untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan xiaoming gege dan Angela" ucap kris dengan memberikan senyum pada tao

Tao tertegun. Ia lupa bahwa yifan menganggur dan pasti tidak memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk membeli pakaian mahal. Dadanya bergemuruh, sesak. Mata tao berkaca – kaca.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata tao menetes deras, ia merasa tidak becus merawat yifan. Tao memeluk erat tubuh yifan.

"maafkan aku ge hiks, maafkan aku hiks hiks" ucap tao dengan terisak

Yifan hanya memberinya sebuah elusan pada rambut indah tao, lalu membalas pelukan tao.

"jangan menangis sayang, Jangan. Jika kau menangis aku merasa bahwa diriku benar – benar seorang pecundang" ucap yifan lembut

"tapi aku tidak menjaga gege dengan baik" kata tao

"tak apa, selama kau berada didekatku semuanya akan terasa baik – baik saja" ucap yifan lalu ia mengecup puncuk kepala tao.

"hapus air matamu lalu ayo kita pergi ke acaranya segera. Kau taukan artis terkenal dan secantik dirimu pasti banyak dinantikan orang – orang disana" yifan mengahapus air mata tao lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar tao.

"aku tunggu diluar Nyonya Wu, hehe" ucap yifan sedikit berteriak dan terkekeh yang tanpa tao sadari yifan tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya" ucap tao dan sehun teman lama tao saat ia bersekolah dikorea, mereka memberi selamat kepada kedua sahabat yang dikenalnya sudah lama sebelum mereka menjadi artis

"terima kasih tao, sehun. tunggu aku baru ingat yifan kemana tao ?" angela bertanya karena ia baru menyadari ketidakberadaan yifan didekat tao.

"dia bilang tidak mau masuk, tadi aku sudah memaksanya tapi ia tetap keukuh pada pendiriannya. Dasar pirang menyebalkan" ucap tao dengan mengkerucutkan bibirnya imut

Angela dan xiaoming terkekeh melihat keluguan tao. Mereka juga sudah mengetahui perilaku buruk yifan yang menggunakan narkoba dan minuman keras.

.

.

.

*Another Side*

Yifan sedang duduk sendirian dengan meminum segelas kopi. Ia duduk di cafe dekat dengan gedung yang menjadi tempat acara pernikahan xiaoming dan Angela. Suasana di Cafe itu sedikit ramai pengunjung. Mungkin ada diantara mereka yang sengaja datang untuk bertemu langsung dengan tao.

"Lihat, bukankah dia Wuyifan?" ucap seorang pria bertubuh sedikit gemuk pada kedua temannya. Yifan duduk disebelah meja mereka.

"benar itu Yifan. Ckckck bagaimana bisa Tao yang cantik dan baik mau menerima laki – laki pengangguran dan buruk seperti dia. Benar – benar sangat disayangkan" ucap laki – laki yang menggunakan kacamata

"mungkin dia menggunakan **SIHIR** pada tao" kata pria sedikit gemuk itu sarkastis dengan sedikit menekan kata sihir

Yifan hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia tidak habis fikir mengapa semua orang menilainya jelek, meskipun ia tau jika memang kenyataannya ia tak pantas dengan tao. Matanya memerah ia mendongak menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh.

"oh iya ku dengar Oh Sehun juga diundang dalam acara Xiaoming dan Angela" ucap laki – laki lain yang tertubuh kurus

"sehun ? maksudmu Oh sehun? Bukankah ia dancer dan penyanyi terkenal dari korea yang pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan Tao sebelum akhirnya tao mengklarifikasi bahwa ia telah bertunangan dengan laki – laki pecundang itu" sahut pria berkacamata sekilas melirik kearah dimana yifan duduk

"berarti mereka bertemu didalam dong ? wah aku harap Sehun dan Tao kembali dekat dan bahkan kalau perlu mereka benar – benar memiliki hubungan spesial" kata pria kurus itu antusias

"dan aku menginginkan Yifan entah dari kehidupan tao. Ia benar – benar seperti benalu sangat mengganggu dan menjijikkan"

"kau benar, hahaha" mereka tertawa tanpa memperdulikan perasaan yifan yang duduk dimeja sebelah mereka

BRAK

Habis sudah kesabaran yifan yang sedari tadi mendengar celotehan tiga pria disebelah mejanya. Ia menggebrak meja keras, tanpa memperdulikan orang – orang disekitarnya yang terkejut dan menatap kearahnya yang tengah berjalan kearah ketiga orang yang tadi membicarakannya

Tap

"terima kasih atas pujian dan doanya" ucap yifan di iringi senyum miring. Lalu yifan berjalan keluar cafe

.

.

.

*Tao Side*

"kau harus segera mengenalkannya padaku hun, harus" ucap tao pada pria yang tengah berbicara dengannya Sehun. Ia menepuk pundak sehun.

"Baiklah lain kali aku akan membawanya kemari, terima kasih ini berkatmu tao. Jika dulu kau tak membantuku untuk membuat Luhan cemburu maka aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Ia benar – benar seperti rusa lincah dan susah didapatkan hahaha" ucap sehun diiringi tawanya lalu merangkul tao

"hahaha kau ada – ada saja, itu juga berkat usahamu hun" tao menyahut dengan ikut tertawa bersama sehun.

Mereka tertawa tanpa menyadari jika yifan sedari tadi menatap mereka dikejauhan. Yifan dapat dengan jelas melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah cantik tao. Tidak seperti saat bersamanya yang hanya membuat tao kesusahan dan menangis.

"berarti mereka bertemu didalam dong ? wah aku harap Sehun dan Tao kembali dekat dan bahkan kalau perlu mereka benar – benar memiliki hubungan spesial"

"dan aku menginginkan Yifan entah dari kehidupan tao. Ia benar – benar seperti benalu sangat mengganggu dan menjijikkan"

Ucapan dari pria – pria dicafe tadi terngiang dalam benak yifan. Lalu yifan memandang lekat tao.

"Selamat tinggal sayang, semoga hidupmu bahagia bersama pria lain. Aku pulang" gumam yifan dengan tersenyum miris. Kemudian perlahan yifan berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi gedung itu.

.

.

.

.

Yifan kini berada didepan sebuah jembatan. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu ia membuka perlahan matanya. Kakinya telah berada di diatas pembatas jembatan.

"ini telah benar – benar selesai sayang. Selamat tinggal Huang Zi Tao. Aku mencintaimu dan Hanya kamu" perlahan yifan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meloncat dalam sungai besar yang tak diketahui seberapa dalam itu.

Aku tanpamu kini tak dapat hidup  
Tanpamu apalah arti keberadaanku  
Aku tanpamu kini tak dapat hidup  
Tanpamu apalah arti keberadaanku

Jika aku terpisah darimu  
Maka aku juga akan berpisah dari diriku  
Karena hanya kamu  
Sekarang hanya kamu

Kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang  
Ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
Cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang  
Bagaimana hubungan kita ini

Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu walau untuk sesaat  
Untukmu setiap hari aku bertahan hidup  
Semua waktuku hanya untukmu  
Tiada sedikitpun waktuku tanpa kehadiranmu

Namamu ada di setiap hembusan nafask  
Karena hanya kamu  
Sekarang hanya kamu  
Kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang  
Ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku  
Cintaku sekarang adalah dirimu seorang

Dirimu Dirimu  
Hidupku hanya untukmu  
Aku telah memberikan hidupku untukmu  
Kesetiaanmu lah yang telah menjagaku  
Menghapus seluruh duka dari dalam hatiku  
Bersamamu nasibku terjalin  
Setelah mendapatkanmu hidupku terasa sempurna

Karena hanya kamu  
Sekarang hanya kamu  
Kehidupanku kini hanya kamu seorang  
Ketenanganku juga rasa sakitku

END~

Maaf jika endingnya ngawur,absrud,aneh dan tidak masuk akal :3

Saya baru belajar mengarang cerita lewat imajinasi saya yang absrud dan tak terdefinisikan oleh otak manusia normal xD

CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU DAN FILM BERJUDUL SAMA YAITU "TUM HI HO"

Mohon Riview yaa :* :*

Dan HAPPY BIRHTDAY DADDY WU :*

Semoga langgeng sama Mommy ZITAO yaa xD *baver*

Big Thanks to KTHS dan semua yang telah sudi membaca ff absrud saya


End file.
